This conference grant application is to provide partial support of the travel expenses to a number of United States pre-doctoral and post-doctoral students for attendance at the 1998 meeting of the International Society for Developmental Psychobiology (ISDP) to be held in Orleans, France. Although ISDP is an international society, the meeting in 1998 will be only the second meeting of the Society to be held aboard. This meeting will provide a special opportunity to foster further interaction between developmental psychobiologists in the United States with those in the international community that have a somewhat different research perspective, a goal consistent with the international designation of the Society. At this 30th annual meeting it is hoped that one of the important characteristics of the Society can be retained -- the tradition of active student participation in the annual meeting.